


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·04

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·04

by：银鱼罐头  


\-   


“是发烧了吗？”范丞丞语气有些焦躁，再次开口朝朱正廷询问。   


“有点，不严重。”站在床边的朱正廷将蔡徐坤含在口中的温度计收回，只瞟了一眼便抬手把水银柱甩回原位。蔡徐坤此刻正双眼紧闭着，呼吸极度不安稳，从苍白面颊上不正常的潮红，和额角密布的汗珠便能看出他睡梦中的痛苦姿态。范丞丞紧锁了眉头，对朱正廷的话有些质疑。

“需不需要送医院？”   
  
  
“不行。”朱正廷头也不抬就立刻否定了。“我们不能让他在这留下任何痕迹。”说完后朱正廷不知为何停顿片刻，却不等范丞丞开口反驳，就又回答道。“我会替他请家庭医生，别担心了。”   
  
  
范丞丞回头看着朱正廷挺得笔直的背影踏出卧室房门，半晌神情淡漠收回了目光。 

也不知道是谁在担心。

  
\-   
  
  
“妈的。”   
  
  
男人一边打着方向盘，一边紧盯着GPS定位器的屏幕，在不断刷新扫描圈中一动也不动的红色光点仍旧闪烁，他却总有种下一秒便会从信号中消失的感觉。   


他昨晚便连夜买了机票赶来，按照卫星地图给出的定位，蔡徐坤的手机正处在城郊远离公路的一片密林之中，那里偏远得连地图也无法给出准确路线，他不敢在未确定情况时将车开得太近。  


不安感令男人只得用力咬住下唇以维持冷静，他更加害怕赶过去时看到的是，那里仅仅只有一部手机。   
  
  
“拜托了，蔡徐坤，一定要等我。”   


\-   
  
  
“Justin，我出去送一下医生，别打扰坤坤，他在睡觉。”郊区的独栋别墅离公路很有些距离，岔路也多，天色稍微一暗便容易打不着方向。朱正廷拿起车钥匙，领着医生向门外走去。   
  
  
“嗯。”电视机还开着，黄明昊闭着眼窝在沙发中有气无力应了一声，自从昨天把昏迷的蔡徐坤抱回别墅后，他就显得烦躁不堪又没精打采的。范丞丞则被朱正廷吩咐离开蔡徐坤所在的二楼，去了三楼的储藏室，翻箱倒柜找着刚刚医生留下的处方上开的药物。  


而门外的朱正廷关上房门后将钥匙装进口袋，却摸到兜里的另一把带了锁扣的钥匙，他不由得愣了愣神，这才记起，是自己领人进门时，忘记把门口花坛下的备用钥匙放回去了。朱正廷和医生说了句抱歉，折回去将锁扣塞进花坛边沿，这才转身同他离开。   
  
  
就在朱正廷驾驶的越野从已经逐渐灰暗的森林中消失不久后，一个高大身影从树后缓慢走出，无声无息行进至别墅门口，蹲下身将朱正廷刚刚放入花坛的钥匙拿了出来。  


他手中亮起的手机屏幕上，指针一动不动指着前方，微小的红色光点正无限贴近扫描中心。

-  
  
  
蔡徐坤早就已经醒了，还在发烧的脑中依旧一片混沌，朱正廷离开后他便睁开眼，呆呆盯着吊灯刺目的光线出神。蔡徐坤始终没有明白，他们囚禁自己的最终目的到底是什么，无论如何，绝不可能是为了泄欲那么简单。   
  
  
泄欲。  
  
  
蔡徐坤笑自己竟然也能想出这个词，更惊讶于他好像已经能平静面对这件事了。就在他即将再次放空自己时，极其微弱的脚步声从门外走廊中传来，停停走走没有规律，最终是止步在自己这间卧室门前。蔡徐坤的心脏猛又被攥紧起来，重新闭上眼装作入睡的模样，想要借此来拖延或许就快发生的一场折磨。  


他听见门开了，而后门又合上。  
  
  
蔡徐坤的第六感已经察觉到那人在逐渐靠近，虚握的手心开始冒出冷汗。  
  
  
“…坤。” 

蔡徐坤眉头一动，猛然睁开眼睛，不敢置信般死死盯紧了头顶的天花板，很害怕视线挪过去后，看到的不过是他臆想出的一场幻觉。  
  
  
“坤坤…你，还好吗？”郑锐彬极力克制着自己嘶哑的声音不要发颤，蔡徐坤好不好，他一眼就能看出来，可他已经找不到别的话能说了，郑锐彬从前一直都和他讲，自己一定能保护好他的。 蔡徐坤努力压抑着哭泣的声音撑起身来，艰难从被子里伸出光裸的手臂，用尽全力抱住了面前的郑锐彬，像是抱住自己最后的曙光般，哽咽着在他耳边不断轻唤。   
  
  
“锐彬，锐彬。”   
  
  
郑锐彬像是对待易碎的珍宝般，安抚地将蔡徐坤的脑袋轻摁在自己肩上，垂眼却看到他脖颈和背脊一片青紫，蹂躏的痕迹毫不掩盖呈现在他面前。郑锐彬觉得自己心脏也快停跳了，胸口愤怒的火焰几乎要烧得他失去理智。   
  
  
“坤坤，再等等，等天一黑我就带你走。”   
  
  
“好。”   
  
  
蔡徐坤什么都不愿意去想，也不问郑锐彬是如何找到这里的，他无论是身体还是心理，都已经处于极度疲倦的状态，郑锐彬一个拥抱就让他卸下全部防备，只想完完全全去依赖他。   
  
  
“我真的好累，锐彬，太累了。”   
  
  
郑锐彬听着他憔悴得几乎失声的低泣，拿手掌在人瘦削的后背轻轻拍抚着，沉下眸子开始在心里拟定之后的计划。蔡徐坤逐渐冷静下来，将脸埋进郑锐彬颈窝之中。   
  
  
“你先去藏好，等他们睡下再过来。”   
  
  
“他们？有多少人？”   
  
  
蔡徐坤抬头看着郑锐彬逐渐变得危险目光，连忙出声阻止。  
  
  
“别冒险，他们有三个人，不要硬来。”  
  
  
郑锐彬和蔡徐坤僵持半晌，最终还是点了点头妥协。他可以不顾自己现在就去动手，但蔡徐坤已经经受不了再多一次的打击，郑锐彬只能先把蔡徐坤救出去，但这三人，他一个都不会放过。   
  
  
“有人来了，锐彬！”蔡徐坤神色突然变得慌张起来，脚步声在寂静的空旷走廊里显得沉稳又清晰。“藏起来，去阳台上。”   
  
  
郑锐彬也没再废话，转身躲进了盖着一半窗帘的落地玻璃外，天色已经渐渐转黑，他并不担心自己的身影会在帘上投映出来。  
  
  
门开了，是朱正廷。   
  
  
“醒了吗？”朱正廷手里正捏着药盒，有些惊讶地打量着坐在床头的蔡徐坤，随即紧紧皱起眉来。“你哭了？”   


蔡徐坤闻言不轻不重地抬头看了他一眼，面无表情回答道。“或者你觉得我待在这里，应该笑出来？”刻薄的话丝毫没有令朱正廷生气，他舒展了眉头，眼中冷意却更盛了。  
  
  
“难过了吗。”朱正廷慢步走至床尾，居高临下地看着蔡徐坤瘦的愈发尖削的下巴，语气中无法克制地带上了些质问。“那你怎么不想想，当初的我是什么心情？”蔡徐坤慢慢抬头，大脑无法消化朱正廷的话，只能不解地看向他。朱正廷瞧着蔡徐坤眼中不似作伪的困惑，原本一直憋闷在心中的恼怒和委屈突然就爆发出来。  
  
  
“我还以为你只是在逃避，没想到，你是真的一点也不记得。”朱正廷自嘲般勾唇，往事一幕幕的每夜都在折磨自己，而始作俑者却毫不知情。“蔡徐坤，我在你心里就真是那么无足轻重。”  


\-   
  
  
一年前，蔡徐坤几乎是逃离般从向他告白的黄明昊身边跑走，他虽然的确是个弯的，但无论如何都不能接受，自己一直毫无保留关照的弟弟，对自己抱有那样的心思。蔡徐坤在酒吧醉得神志不清，打开手机便随意拨了个号码出去。  
  
  
“喂，过来接我，城南的酒吧。”   
  
  
当朱正廷急急忙忙赶到时，蔡徐坤已经不省人事了，朱正廷将蔡徐坤扶进附近的快捷酒店，替他打理好一切后，蔡徐坤突然就抱着他吻了上来。嘴里还叫着另一个人的名字。   
  
  
朱正廷和蔡徐坤睡了，不仅是睡了，还彻夜未眠地替他收拾好一切，整理衣服洗了澡上了药，等他醒来后还将人安全送回家里。  
  
  
朱正廷知道蔡徐坤并不喜欢自己，但觉得自此以后，他们之间的关系应该会发生些什么改变，哪怕只是肉体上的。可朱正廷无论如何都想不到，蔡徐坤根本就丝毫也不记得自己。   
  
  
“昨晚？不知道，我早上还在头疼，啊不，浑身都疼。”   
  
  
朱正廷看着蔡徐坤如常的神色，心直坠冰窟，嘴唇微启，半晌却什么话也讲不出来。  
  
  
\-   
  
  
朱正廷凝视着蔡徐坤愈发聚拢的眉头，原本堵的满满的胸口突然就轻松了，既然蔡徐坤可以如此残忍地对待自己，那他为何还要小心翼翼。他们将蔡徐坤带到这软禁起来，可不是为了和他日久生情的。  
  
  
“既然你都不记得，我就帮你回忆一下好了。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤看着朱正廷迈开笔直的一双腿朝自己走过来时，大脑瞬间空白。如果是昨天，或者在一个小时前，他也许已经不会有什么太大反应了，但是现在，蔡徐坤实在做不到无动于衷。郑锐彬就在阳台外面。   
  
  
“你…正廷，你先冷静一下…”   
  
  
朱正廷仿佛没听见一般，永远温和的面庞上是蔡徐坤从未见过的冷漠表情。厚实的被褥被猛然间掀开，蔡徐坤布满吻痕和伤痕的赤裸身子不自觉瑟缩一下，而后努力屈起腿蜷缩着向后靠去。朱正廷单膝跪上床面，抬手便捉住他一只脚踝朝自己拉拢过来。蔡徐坤心中已经慌乱到极点，不自觉向朱正廷身后的阳台望去。   
  
  
这一望看到的却是，郑锐彬已经冷着脸从门后踏了出来，眼中是逐渐凝聚的狂风骤雨。   
  
  
蔡徐坤一愣，猛然朝郑锐彬摇起头，乞求般看向他。如果朱正廷发现，必然会出声惊动范丞丞和黄明昊，到那时他们不仅逃不出去，就连郑锐彬也会被连带着遭殃。蔡徐坤放弃了挣扎，由着朱正廷将自己拉过去摁在身下，凄绝眼神一瞬不瞬地看向郑锐彬。   
  
  
不要。   
  
  
郑锐彬看着蔡徐坤冲自己做出的口型，脚步顿在原地，深深的无力感再次漫上心间，即便已经是这么近的距离，他竟仍然没有办法去保护他。蔡徐坤看着郑锐彬消失在窗后，逃避似的闭上眼睛，下一秒便被朱正廷用力掐住下巴，声音满含怒气。  
  
  
“睁开，这次给我好好记清，是谁在操你。”   
  
  
蔡徐坤被他力道握的生疼，睁开的眼中立刻便噙起泪花，感受着朱正廷毫不怜惜的动作，蔡徐坤强压下心头恐惧，努力做出平静的模样同他开口。  


“正廷…轻点。”   
  
  
朱正廷闻言，将手臂撑在蔡徐坤身侧俯视着他，片刻后突然低头埋上人肩胛。无论什么时候，他都没有办法对蔡徐坤粗暴，即便心里已经恨极了他，却依旧是自己捧在手里爱了这么些年的人。朱正廷没有回答，抬头轻轻吻上了蔡徐坤，撬开牙关和他唇舌纠缠，发出些微的暧昧水声。  
  
  
“嗯…”   
  
  
朱正廷手指灵活地摁压上他腰侧每一个敏感点，顺着小腹的凹陷滑向大腿根部，屈腿顶开他膝盖让人双腿大开躺在身下。蔡徐坤有些不安地扭动着身体，郑锐彬的存在让他心中充满耻辱和痛苦，却不得不配合着安抚朱正廷，为了让他少折磨自己一点时间。  


蔡徐坤顺从地挺起胸口接受蹂躏，朱正廷似乎很喜欢玩弄他乳尖，偏偏那里又是他敏感得不得了的地方，电流般刺激的快感不可控制地蹿进四肢百骸，蔡徐坤现在的身体几乎是一碰便有反应，被调教得淫荡过头了。   
  
  
朱正廷满意地看着他已经翘起的性器，指尖抵上铃口不住挖弄着，霎那间酸麻的感觉让蔡徐坤绷紧了大腿肌肉，屈起膝盖紧紧贴在朱正廷身侧。朱正廷微微退后了些俯下身去，掌着他柔软腰肢舌尖在蔡徐坤肚脐一圈打着转。蔡徐坤像只豹子似的弓起腰，紧咬的唇再也控制不住，朱正廷实在太了解他的身体了。  
  
  
“啊…不行，别碰那里…”   
  
  
太过露骨的动情声音清清楚楚传进郑锐彬耳中，他双手逐渐握紧了垂下头去。自己心心念念却从来舍不得动的宝贝，就这样被别人强行按在身下发出那样动听的声音。郑锐彬有一瞬间在怀疑过去的自己，如果早一点占有他，是不是就不会发生这样的事情。  
  
  
可惜已经晚了。朱正廷吮吻着蔡徐坤的细腻皮肤，在上边留下一个个刺眼红痕，有些还叠加在了原本的痕迹之上。蔡徐坤下半身的敏感位置被朱正廷用舌尖和手指侵犯了个遍，体内已经开始出现瘙痒难耐的感觉，他却迟迟没有要插入的意向。蔡徐坤害怕，再这样下去自己会忍不住开口求他。  
  
  
朱正廷一只手将蔡徐坤烫热柱身握在虎口，用了力揉弄根部，另只手拿手指探上蔡徐坤翘起的性器下两颗漂亮囊袋，磨的圆润的指尖抵住中间纹路猛然划下，蔡徐坤忍耐多时的欲望被尽数释放，双手抬起遮住了面颊，尖叫着在朱正廷手中射了出来。点点白浊落在自己不断起伏的胸口和小腹之上，神智游离的快感持续了很长一段时间，蔡徐坤脑中突然又出现郑锐彬的脸。   
  
  
“你还在发烧，吃了药早点睡吧。”  
  
  
蔡徐坤难以置信地僵硬了身体，接着便是卧室门被关上的声音。他发软的双腿终于垂落在床面，双手颤抖着却没有离开面颊。蔡徐坤不愿意去想接下来自己要面对什么。  
  
  
郑锐彬已经从阳台走出来，他安静站在床前，眼神复杂地看着蔡徐坤被蹂躏得不成样子的淫靡身体，丝毫不敢伸手去触碰他。  
  
  
蔡徐坤捂着脸，身体抖动着，沙哑的声音里带着一丝哭腔。  
  
  
“帮帮我，我想洗澡。”   
  
  
郑锐彬俯身抱起了他。  
  
  
\-   
  
  
朱正廷面无表情地坐在自己书桌之前，身后站着的是黄明昊和范丞丞。  
  
  
桌面上摆着一台打开的笔记本，屏幕亮着，映出的正是蔡徐坤房间内的情景。  
  
  
“怎么做？”黄明昊抱着臂，视线紧紧锁定了屏幕中正从镜头里消失的两人。  
  
  
朱正廷轻轻笑了，抬手将笔记本扣上，房间内的亮光刹那间尽数消失，一切又重新归于黑暗。  
  
  
“教教他，不劳而获是永远不可能的。”  
  
  
“既然来了，就让他在这里死心吧。”   


TBC.


End file.
